


Isolated

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, C-Virus, COVID-19, Closeted Character, Crying, Gay Male Character, Hanahaki Disease, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Modern Era, Panic Attacks, Threats of Violence, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie and his parents get stuck isolated at the hospital when a dangerous outbreak occurres what's worse it's with his least favorite person
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Isolated

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for lockdown fest! I'm really excited to post it
> 
> This fic will contain the events of COVID-19 if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read

_Richie has been stuck at the hospital for over an hour he didn't understand why the doctor was taking so damn long,_

_He started to feel his stomach rumbling again_

_Oh god no not here! He thought_

_Richie had been dealing with the hanahaki disease for over three months he managed to keep it under control out in public he'd hate to throw up flowers and other weird shit right here in the waiting room_

mom I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be right back says Richie 

Alright just don't be too long the doctor should call us any minute now says maggie in a Stern but worried tone

_soon enough Richie ran towards the men's room going into the first empty stall he saw,_

_Hunched over the toilet about to explode he heard someone talking come in_

_He looked up peeping out seeing that it was Henry and his cousin Connor_

_Jesus Christ could this day get any worse? Richie thought throwing his head against the stall_

_Suddenly his phone started going off in his pocket he looked to see it was Eddie texting in a panic more than his usual state which made Richie furrow his brows at the text which read_

**Eddie K. 1:30 pm**

**OMFG RICHIE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU I'M REALLY FREAKING OUT**

_Richie didn't understand what was going on was Eddie in trouble? Did his mom do something?_

_Before getting too worried Richie texted back asking what the fuck was going on_

**trashmouth 1:33 pm**

**Eds what the fuck is going on?**

**Eddie K. A fucking virus with no cure has hit darry it's already killed a bunch of people all over China italy and America and other places as well.**

_Richie disntd reply back he didn't believe a thing Eddie was saying so he decided to look this up_

_What he saw really made his stomach turn again and he felt like he was gonna have a panic attack_

_It's true it's all true for once Eddie wasn't being a hypochondriac_

_It was everywhere Twitter Facebook Tumblr_

_Suddenly he was finding hard to breathe usually he doesn't make a fuss of these things but this seems bigger than any other virus that's been around what scared him most was the fact that there was no cure and if you were in bad health it could be a lot worse,_

_Richie actually wasn't even thinking of himself who was dealing with hanahaki but Eddie Eddie had asthma and a few other things_

_A banging on the stall made Richie jump_

_He was suddenly aware of his surroundings again_

hey Tozier I know that's you in there I saw your mom outside in the waiting room! Shouts Henry

_instead of saying anything Richie just jolted out the door pushing Henry in the process running towards the sink to wash his hands and face he continues to ignore Henry and ran out the door,_

mom I think we should just go I can wait another time to see the doctor says Richie in a panic

No this is the only time he's not busy now sit down says Maggie in a Stern tone

Mom something is happening says Richie

_just before he could say anymore his sister and father had came in with a bag of burgers and fries from the town diner_

_Richie just kept quiet and sat down next to his mother taking his phone back out to look_

_Soon enough Henry Connor and Butch entered the room_

your the toziers right? Asked Butch looking at Maggie and Wentworth like they had just committed a crime

Uh yeah that's us is there something the matter? Asked went 

Yes actually my son told me that your son threatened him in the bathroom says Butch

That's bullshit I never did anything like that I was in the stall trying to control my vomit says Richie angerily 

_noticing Henry looking at him in a smug way Richie clenched his fists trying not to get up and beat the hell out of Henry_

your an asshole Henry why don't you and your bitch cousin get out of here says Lynda defending her brother

Maybe you and I can get outta here instead says Henry winking at Lynda

_soon enough Lynda had stormed out of her chair aiming towards Henry until wentworth grabbed her holding her back_

_Now the whole family was fighting with Butch while Connor stood far away from his cousin and uncle he looked awfully distressed Richie decided walk away while everyone was fighting he grabbed Connor pulling him with him,_

_Not wanting to go outside Richie walked back into the bathroom before he could he noticed something far in the distance where it suddenly got dark and a figure appeared holding a red balloon he looked back to Connor who saw the figure as well,_

_Richie wanted nothing to do with it so he quickly ran into the bathroom with Connor_

why'd you bring me in here Asked Connor and what was that thing?

I didn't wanna deal with the fighting even though my parents are right to says Richie

Eddie texted me he said there's a virus outbreak and it's hit darry I'm extremely worried apparently it's gotten bad in some states and countries some people have started conserving food water toilet paper for I don't know what reason stores are closing jobs are being put on hold and more scary places might be going on lockdown meaning stuck in the house or apartment for God now's how long I don't want darry to end up like that says Richie now full on crying 

_soon enough Connor reached out to Richie consoling him hugging him tear stained snot nosed Richie looked into his eyes both boys leaned in pecking each other's mouths before full on kissing it was sloppy but nice? Richie thought it was only last summer when this boy freaked out and made fun of him with Henry at the arcade,_

_Once the boys got back out to the waiting room the parents were still fighting until a nurse came out_

Mr and Mrs Tozier I'm sorry for the long wait but unfortunately Richie's appointment has been rescheduled the hospital has gone on lockdown no one's allowed to leave until further notice which hopefully won't be that long until than you and the Bowers will be sharing a bunk room Down the hall says the nurse

_richie started to feel panic overload the thought of being trapped in the hospital and sharing a room with Henry and his father was too much to handle plus he was having weird visons of things probably has something to do with his disease there wasn't really someone lurking in the hallway was there?_

_All that plus the hanahaki Richie started to feel queasy again except he wasn't gonna be able to hold it this time before he knew it he spurted out vomit everywhere mostly on Henry_

oh my God you fucking asshole says Henry extremely mad

_richie had fallen to the floor coughing up more dirt and flowers along with whatever he ate for breakfast Connor was somewhat amazed by it hanahaki was rare and all_

_That evening Richie laid on his cott bed listening to some horror podcast on his phone while texting Beverly about her asmr channel on YouTube and how many LGBT+ handmade items she sold on Etsy he had calmed down a little after taking some anti anxiety medication plus Connor kept giving him water to sooth his pained stomach_

_Hopefully this shit fest will end soon._

**the end**


End file.
